1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chair structures and methods of assembling chair structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chair structure usually includes a seat portion that is assembled on a support structure. To allow convenient use, certain chair structures may also include a pivoting mechanism that allows rotation of the seating portion relative to the support structure, such that a user can push the seat portion in rotation while remaining seated on the seat portion. However, the pivoting mechanism usually employed in the convention chair does not permit disassembly of the chair structure. As a result, when the chair is not used, the chair cannot be stored in a compact form.
Therefore, there is presently a need for a chair structure that can be easily assembled and disassembled, and address at least the foregoing issues.